1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a wireless local area (WLAN) network receiver with link fading compensation. More specifically, a WLAN receiver is configured to compensate for link fading over time and frequency when used in multiple input single output (MISO) WLAN network.
2. Background Art
Wireless systems can utilize multiple transmitters and one or more receivers. For example, wireless LANs can utilize multiple transmitters and a single receiver to increase diversity gain and overall signal-to-noise (SNR). This can be known at multiple input, single output (MISO). There is also multiple inputs, multiple outputs (MIMO) for a network having multiple receivers.
However, channel fading that varies over time and frequency, can reduce the benefits of diversity gain in a multiple transmitter system, and thereby lower the overall signal-to-noise ratio (SNR). Channel fading includes attenuation caused by multiple path and phase delay that can vary over time and frequency.
Therefore, what is needed is a system and method that compensates for link fading over time or frequency.